


Lucky Ones

by PandaRum



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy Friendship, Clarke and Murphy are soulmates, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Polyamory, This is not a soulmate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaRum/pseuds/PandaRum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes her Johnny makes her sit and listen to Lana Del Rey play none stop, sometimes he kisses the side of her neck before running a hand between her thighs and sometimes he calls her in the middle of the night because he can't sleep without her there. Clarke's not use to being this far away from him, and she feels lonely even as warm bodies fill her bed because all she can think about were those big blue eyes and that toothless smile she feel in love with when she was 6. Because it doesn't matter how many people wanted her-Finn, Lexa or Bellamy-all Clarke needed was her Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> If people really like this I'll continue ? not beta but if anyone is willing please let me know and I hope you all like :)

They meet officially at the park even though they’re in the same class, Murphy is missing two of his front teeth and a bottom one on the left corner of his mouth. So when he smiles, the tip of his tongue pokes through and even though Clarke (at 5) doesn’t know this boy much she finds him absolutely adorable. And she shouts, “Mine!” Every time someone tries to steal her Johnny’s attention away. 

It doesn't stop there, the possessiveness. 

Clarke starts to demand that Murphy switches places with Wells Jaha, even going so far as crying and breaking all the crayons in class. She doesn't want to sit next to the quiet prince but instead wants the rebel thief at her side. It doesn’t take long before the teachers get it through their head that as long as no one tries to take Murphy away from Clarke she’s fine. A sweet ball of sunshine even.

He sits next to her in class, at lunch and she even goes as far as walking him home, fingers curled together as she makes sure this adorable boy gets to his parents safely. And that’s how she meets Alexander Murphy, one of her favorite people. 

As time goes by Clarke isn’t the only that becomes strongly attached and Murphy quickly learns how to throw a mean punch when Wells Jaha gets to close to his Clarke. 

“I don’t like it either,” she said once as she braided his hair, “But his daddy knows my mommy and daddy and so I have to play nice. Which means you have to play nice if you want to keep sending the night.”

He huffs and puffs and pouts the rest of the day, glaring daggers at Wells. But he doesn’t try to do anything. Not if he wants Miss. Doctor to like him, because she still looks at the dirty boy--cause there's no going around it, Jonathan Andrew Murphy came from a poor family--like he’s the one getting her daughter into trouble. 

Even now as their packing their bags to go to two separate colleges, only four hours apart but it feels like so far away, especially after all they’ve been through together, all the heartbreaks and the depression. 

Clarke opens her bedroom window one last time, grinning down at the wavy brown hair that kept bouncing with uneven feet, the air a little too cold for the summer night. 

“Oh Rapunzel let down your fuckin’ hair!”

“Shhhh!” she glanced back to make sure her mother was still asleep (no sound, no light, all was good) and threw down the makeshift rope they made back in middle school. Right after her parents branded the no-more-sleepovers rule. Probably scared that Murphy was going to take advantage of her. 

Ha if only they knew. 

“Are you drunk already?” Clarke whinned as she helped heave her Johnny. “Jerk! You couldn’t have waited?!”

“OUch!” Murphy rubbed at the spot she punched. Never say that Golden princess Clarke Griffin was a pussy. After all she did learn how to fight for him. A blush crept to his cheeks as he dug out the bottle of whiskey from his bag. He still got the flutter in his belly whenever he thought about all the things Clarke had done for him. “Calm down! I’m high, not drunk.”

“That’s even worse, traitor!” 

“Be happy I saved you some!” she made the gimmy hands at him and he sighed, placing the joint between her lips and lighting it. 

There was something aw worthy in watching Clarke smoke and Murphy felt himself grow uneasy as she leaned her head back, exposing a line of pale skin, blue eyes fluttering close and he knew what she was feeling. The air high that hit and made them bone lazy and soft. That made their lips weak and tongues too thick for proper kissing, but it didn’t stop them from leaning into each other. Teeth clanging in a messy kiss.

“I’m going to miss you,” she slurred after what seemed like hours of just kissing and passing around the bottle they only drank when they were feeling sad, which seemed like a lot lately. But then again there was a good reason for feeling like this. Her everything wasn’t going to be by her side this time and it made Clarke feel rather empty. 

“Me too, baby, me too.” 

She blinked watery eyes at him, she loved and hated when he called her baby. 

When they first started realizing that their love was going to bigger and better places Murphy had been excited about the ideas of pet names. Calling her everything from sweetpea to honey boo and she hated everyone he used, quick to get angry as he teased her with a new one. Always laughing as she goes for a attack. Straight for his weak knee that Wells Jaha practically destroyed when Murphy took a liking to soccer. If it hadn’t been for Murphy who wailed in pain Clarke likes to think she would have killed the other boy. No one messes with her Johnny. 

But it wasn’t until her dad died that he first used baby. 

They had been half a year into their new relationship. Her dad being the only one happy for them as her mom stared Murphy down with soured lips. Abby would have rather Clarke date anyone but the son of a drunk who beat her own child, but Clarke didn’t want to be with anyone else. She wanted Murphy, whose Dad died when they were 10, who’s Mom use to hit him and blame him for her husband’s death, who’s Grandma took him in when he had no one but Clarke by his side. That was who she wanted and no people like  _ Wells Jaha _ . 

It had been raining that day and Murphy had leaned down to peak her quick on the kiss, calling over his shoulder as he practically ran to his old beat up car, “Have to take Grans to the doctor, sorry, snookums!” 

She couldn’t be too mad at him especially when he was going to help out the best person in this world (after Murphy of course) his grandmother. So she sighed and called her dad.

“What happened to Jonathan,” he teased and she couldn’t help but grunt out ‘meanie’. 

“His Gran had a doctor appointment or something. So can you Dad?”

“Yeah I’ll be there in 20.”

“Ok, thanks!”

If Clarke had known that, that would be the last time she would have talked to him she would have at least said ‘I Love you’ but instead she found herself sitting in the rain an hour later, only to have Murphy drive up the street. Tires screeching as he pulled to a stop. 

“What happened, is everything ok?” she asked as he came up running, slipping on the wet grass, eyes wild as he looked her over.

“How come you’re not answer your damn phone!” that ugly sneer that scream ‘hate’ was pointed to her and she felt herself tense up in defense.

“It died, you dick!” 

The ice in Murphy’s eyes died down and a look of utter sadness took over and it was a look she was use to seeing directed towards Murphy when they were younger but this time, this time this look was for her. 

“Oh my god, what happened, John. Please tell me everything is ok.”

“I’m so sorry, baby, so sorry.”

He held her as she broke down, held her at the funeral, held her when she was too tired to get up and she never wanted him to let go, not then and not now.

“Why’d you have to get accepted into Polis?”

“Why’d you have to be so smart you got into Arkadia?” 

She chuckled, playing with his hair as long finger came to tap under her ribs.

“Nothing going to change right?” she asked and he hummed, completely stoned. “Cause I don’t know what I would do without you, John. I can’t lose you not ever.”

“Babe… I’m like a cockroach I’m never leaving.”

“As long as you're my cockroach.”

When it was time to leave the next day Murphy leaned in for a heated kiss, not caring if Abby was just a few feet away and Clarke groaned. She doesn't know how she will go on without his kisses, with the way his hand buried deep into her golden hair or the way he tugged her close by the hip, fingers digging just under her shirt, burning nail indents into her flesh. 

“Love you, Princess.”

“Love you too, Roach.”


End file.
